Symposium on the Use of Pressurised Hydromancy Within Golem Design
by voskowulf
Summary: Upon returning from a Symposium on Golem construction, two Asuran Golemancers find themselves overstimulated and unable to control their urges, plunging into an sexy mathematical journey. A tantalizing ficlet for them, not about them. Original characters.


**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not claim to own the setting, characters or races of GW2.

The following is erotica _for_ Asura. Not _about_ them.

With that in mind, enjoy!

* * *

The walk back from the symposium should have taken less than eighteen minutes, sixteen on a good day. Today, however, the Krewe took nearly twenty three minutes to return to their laboratory, such was their fevered excitement. Brepp, the Krewe leader, impotently waved his arms, attempting to herd his fellow Asurans around the pedestrians and passers-by. Lost in their own discussion they casually bumped into people and more than once upturned a market stall.

They had just left Nuxx the Golemancer's "Symposium on the Use of Pressurised Hydromancy Within D-Series and 7-Series Golem Design." Whilst Buxx was no Snaff, or even Zojja, his theories could revolutionise the crushing and load bearing capacity of modern day golems. Since leaving the auditorium Brepp's Krewe had already conceptualised and scrapped nineteen redesigns, without showing any signs of slowing down. Despite already being halfway through construction, Brepp didn't really mind, for Asura (and especially Dynamics graduates) this was all part of the creative process. He just hoped most of their unfinished golem could at least be salvageable.

Reaching their lab, the real flurry of activity began, designs were drawn up, parts were stripped from previous creations and spontaneous arguments broke out and were resolved faster that Brepp could track. As the work went long into the night, Krewe members would peel off, sneaking home to rest their exhausted minds.

Finally there remained only Bjixx and Teaxe. Whilst she knew that she should head off to bed, plenty of rest would be required for their busy day tomorrow, the mathematical theorums proposed in the symposium had breathed fire into her loins. She thirst for more. Catching Bjixx's eye, she crept over to him, letting her hand slowly follow her, sliding it carefully over the worktable. When she stood behind him, she let both hands rub up his back to finally cradle his sensitive, pointed ears.

Softly massaging them, she leaned in to whisper "Bjixx?"

She pauses, unsure if he'd be in the mood, "Solve a differential for me?"

Truth be told, he was tired, his body aching for bed, but there was something about Teaxe that stirred him. Perhaps it was the softness of her fingers against his ears, or perhaps just the longing in her voice, but whatever it was, Bjixx found himself unable to resist.

Swiveling in his seat to face her, he wrapped his arms around her

"Anyone in particular?" He asked with an overconfident smirk.

"D by d x equals seven y squared x cubed," she responded in a single breath, adding "where y as a function of x equals three."

Before he had a chance to answer she was upon him, jumping on to his lap and pressing her lips tightly over his. Hands tore at garments sending buttons and torn fabric flying across the laboratory. Only when Teaxe stopped for air could Bjixx get a word out.

"Multiply through by," He moaned as she nibbled his ear, "d x and divide by y squared."

"Yes, and?" She asked impatiently.

"Integrate!" he told her, and was met with a satisfied moan. "Naturally" he added.

"Which gives? Which gives?" She egged on.

"Negative y to the inverse equals seven over four x tesseracted, plus an additional unknown constant."

"Don't leave it so sloppy! Clean it up! Clean it up, for me" she demanded, peeling off what little clothing remained on Bjixx.

His hands exploring her body, he pulled her in close so that he could whisper. "Y as a function of x equals negative one all over seven over four x tesseracted, plus the aforementioned constant."

"Oh by the Eternal Alchemy!" She screamed, falling to the floor, reaching out for Bjixx and dragging him down to join her. "Verify it for me! Verify it!"

She was beginning to sweat now, as was Bjixx, their bodies interlocking with one another like two gears in a giant organic construct.

"D y by d x equals d by d x bracket negative one all over seven over four x tesseracted plus constant bracket"

A small squeal left her lips. Taking that as encouragement he continued.

"If this then equals seven x cubed all over bracket seven over four x tesseracted plus constant bracket squared"

Teaxe had already calculated as much but with every new line of working her breath grew more shallow.

"And using the general solution," she started before swallowing hard, trying to steady herself "we know that y as a function of x equals negative one all over seven over four x tesseracted plus your constant. Therefore?" She asked, desperate for more.

"Therefor y as a function of x squared equals positive one..."

She screamed in ecstasy, he hadn't made that all too common error that some Asuarans make when squaring negative numbers.

"...over bracket seven over four x tesseracted plus my constant bracket squared" Bjixx shouted over her scream.

"Which means?"

"D y by d x equals seven x cubed all over bracket seven over four x tesseracted plus constant..."

"Your constant" she interrupted

"Plus my constant bracket squared."

"Keep going!"

"Seven x cubed bracket seven over four x tesseracted plus my constant bracket to the second inverse."

Teaxe bit her lip. Hard. It drew blood, which she whisked away with a flick of her tongue. It was coming, he was about to say it.

Bjixx cleared his throat, "...equals seven x cubed y squared!"

"Alchemy! YES!" She screamed. "And therefore?"

"And therefore the general solution satisfies the differential equation!"

By now sweat dripped freely from both of them, glistening softly in the dim blue glow lamps.

"Bjixx… Bjixx…" she moaned "I'm so close… calculate your constant."

He took a deep breath, "Well… using your initial condition, three equals negative one over seven over four bracket two tesseracted bracket plus my constant..."

"Uhhhh…"

"There three equals negative one over twenty eight plus my constant."

"Rearrange! I'm almost… rearrange!"

"Three bracket twenty eight plus my constant bracket equals negative one."

"Mmmfff" Teaxe let out, no longer capable of forming common, or even Asuran, speech.

"Eighty four plus three of my constants equals negative one, therefore three of my constants equal negative eighty five."

Here it was, he was about to say it, the suspense ran through her body like pulses of elemental lightning, releasing wave after wave of intellectual pleasure.

"My constant equals negative eighty five over three!"

In unison they screamed, climaxing at the mathematical beauty they had uncovered. Together, in each other's arms they kissed, holding one another until they recovered.


End file.
